Love at the First Kick
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: "Well, it all started a year and a half ago at this bar, with a misunderstanding, caused by the simple fact that one of Victor's employees is also called Yuri and I kind of kicked a customer who wanted to leave without paying. The next week ..., I took the plane back after the medal ceremony and as soon as I got there I got a UBER and came here. When I arrived…"


It's late at night and the bar 'Eros' is about to close. Victor Nikiforov, owner of the bar, is in the cashier, collecting payment from his customers. He finds himself getting the money from a super cute Oriental with big dark brown eyes and blue frame glasses. And something in your mind says you've seen it before. He had only had 4 beers and did not appear to be drunk. Viktor notices that it is already the fourth Saturday followed that he appears at the bar and never asks for more than four beers and that's it.

"Here's your change," Victor says, holding out the note and the change for him.

"Thank you so much," he says, taking it from him.

As he walks out of the bar, I notice that a thoroughly drunk customer walks up and walks past the boy. Victor notes that he had not paid for what he consumed.

"Yuri, do not let him escape!"

But before he and one of his staff could intervene, the drunken man is knocked down on the floor with a kick ... by the eastern boy?

"But what ...?" Yuri Plisetsky, the other clerk, asks.

"Why did you do that?" Victor asks, looking at the Oriental in anger.

"Well, you told me to stop him," the boy says, confused.

"No. I asked Yuri to stop him. "Victor frowns.

"That's what I'm saying ... Oh." Suddenly, the man's eyes widened in terror. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, I thought it was me since my name is Yuuri too! I'm so sorry…"

And then Victor understands what happened. That boy's name is Yuuri. He watches him crouch down, apologizing to the client he has hit and, red-faced, runs out of the bar.

Needless to say, when Saturday arrived and Yuuri did not show up at the bar, something broke inside Victor. Something that only now he realized that belonged to the boy. Your heart.

...

 ** _A while later._**

It was a Saturday when Yuuri walks into the bar accompanied by a dark-skinned boy and they both sit on the counter, talking about seemingly funny, able to make both of them laugh. Victor, who was preparing a drink not far from them, sees himself hearing the most perfect sound in the world. And then another bar staff member, Mila Babicheva, approaches them.

"Hello, cute ones. What can I do for you? "She asks, looking at Yuuri.

"Well ..." He begins to speak, but is interrupted by his friend.

"Give us the best of your cocktails. This is a night to celebrate. "

"Celebrate what?" Mila asks, already preparing the drinks.

"A lot of things," Phichit says, excited. "And also to punish a certain best friend for not telling me that he was dating. What the hell! He just came out of nowhere to tell me he was engaged! "

Suddenly, a glass crashes on the floor and everyone looks in the direction of Victor, who laughs.

"Oops. It slid out of my hand. Better clean up, "he says, stepping back and entering the employee ward.

"Is he all right?" Phichit asks Mila.

"Hm, that's a good question," she says, looking at Yuuri and noticing a golden wedding band on his neck.

Yuuri stared at the note and tilted his face, frowning. She just shakes her head and serves their drinks while Victor returns to clear the cracks from the floor.

"Ah, yes!" Phichit screams, scaring Yuuri, Mila, Victor, and other customers nearby. "Yuuri, the medal!"

"Medal?" Mila asks, confused.

"Well ..." Yuuri removes a gold medal from his pocket and places it on the table timidly, while Phichit shows a bronze.

"Here's the ice skating champion, Yuuri Katsuki! "Phichit screams, surprising everyone and leaving Yuuri super red. "And I won bronze!"

"WHAT ?!" Mila screams, clapping her hands on the counter.

"Congratulations!" Victor exclaims, clapping his hands, being accompanied by the other customers and staff.

"Congratulations, because besides everything else, the bastard had his birthday on the second day of the event, and he won gold!" Phichit speaks loudly, to Yuuri's pure embarrassment.

"We need to sing congratulations!" Mila says, excited.

"We do!" Phichit exclaims, finishing the drink and extending it to Mila.

Suddenly, he climbs on the bench, to the surprise of Victor, Mila and Yuuri and shouts.

"Come on, folks, sing for my shit of best friend!" He ignores a certain voice underneath him saying 'Phichit, stop it and go down!' and starts singing along with customers. "Happy Birthday to you ~"

Yuuri, terrified, ends up looking at Victor, shrinking and apologizing with his eyes. Victor just smiles.

When they finish singing and Phichit comes back to sit down for a new drink, Victor approaches them both.

"Congratulations on the medal and your birthday," Victor says, smiling as he tilts his face to the left and slits his fringe off his face. "You want free drinks?"

"No. But there's something I want, "Yuuri says, looking at him seriously.

"And what would it be?" Victor asks, and widens his eyes as he finds himself drawn by Yuuri. who grabs his tie and receives a kiss in the mouth to everyone's surprise.

Suddenly, whistles and clapping are heard and Mila starts jumping and screaming excitedly, next to them. Only Phichit looks at the terrified scene.

"What ..." He starts, but to watch Yuuri move away from Victor, licking his lips, as Victor groans.

"Yuuri ~!" He says, leaning against the counter.

Then Phichit grabs his best friend by the shirt and forces him to look at him.

"Yuuri Katsuki. I demand explanations. Now. "He speaks, seriously. "You have a bride, you bastard!"

"I did not say that. I said they asked me to be engaged, "Yuuri says, bowing his head and looking at him innocently. "It was you who assumed you were a woman. It's not my fault."

"WHAT?!"

"And ... can you let me go? You're troubling my fiancé, "Yuuri says, pointing to Victor who was watching everything seriously, arms folded.

"Aaaah! So that's why Victor 'disappeared' mysteriously for a week! "Mila exclaims, making Phichit's eyes widen.

"WHAT? Victor Nikiforov was in Sochi and I did not see him ?! "Phichit exclaims, finally releasing Yuuri. "Victor Nikiforov is your fiancé ?!"

Laughing loudly, Mila slammed her hand on the counter. Victor also starts to laugh at the situation along with Yuuri.

"Wait a minute. I don't accept that, "Phichit says, angry. "Yuuri Katsuki, I demand that you tell me everything from the beginning!"

"Well, it all started a year and a half ago at this bar, with a misunderstanding, caused by the simple fact that one of Victor's employees is also called Yuri and I kind of kicked a customer who wanted to leave without paying. The next week I competed in the NHK Cup, thinking about the stupid thing I did in front of the person I had a fall on and the following Saturday, I took the plane back after the medal ceremony and as soon as I got there, I got a UBER and I came here. When I arrived…"

 **~ x ~**

When it is 20 minutes to midnight and the bar is about to close, the door opens and to Victor's surprise, Yuuri emerges wearing a sports sweater and carrying a suitcase on his shoulder and another bag in his hand, walking to the counter and sitting, bending and banging his head.

"I got there in time," he says, moaning.

"Yuuri?"

"Sorry, I came straight from the airport," Yuuri says sleepily. "17 hours of travel is horrible."

"What?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Sorry. I do not think I can take it anymore. Search the internet for Yuuri Katsuki and you will understand. "He speaks, raising his hand, which soon falls on the bench.

Victor approaches him and sees that he is asleep. Sliding his hand over his face, he notices that he is without his glasses.

"Victor?" Mila approaches them.

"Let's close the bar. Then you could help me carry his luggage up there? "Victor asks, picking Yuuri in his arms.

"Of course."

 **...**

Victor, with his laptop turned on, looks for Yuuri Katsuki on Google and notes that he has his own homepage on Wikipedia, news and videos. He decides to watch a video first and is surprised by what he sees.

 **Video: NHK Cup 2018 - Free Program - Yuuri Katsuki.**

 _So he skates?_ _Does he compete internationally?_ _Hm._ _He is good._ _The sequences of steps and the pirouettes are divine._ _And the jumps are decent._

When a video saying **Sochi 2016 - Free Program - Yuuri Katsuki** , he frowns. _Because he, Victor Nikiforov, competed in Sochi in 2016_ .

In the video, he sees a desperate Yuuri Katsuki on the ice, making basic mistakes in sequences and jumps. _Last place._

 _'"Do you want to take a commemorative photo?"_

 _"Be my coach, Victor!"_

 _Oh, shit._ _It's him._

...

Back to the search page, Victor opens the Wikipedia, showing the facts of his personal and sporting life. And he learns a lot:

 _Yuuri has learned ballet since childhood, which gives him more flexibility and stamina._

 _Yuuri has a university in Detroit, USA, where he trained with Celestino Ciadinni._

 _Yuuri is not much of social networking._

 _Yuuri had a brown mini-poodle, named Vicchan, who died the day before Sochi's free program in 2016._

"So that was it?"

He ... He also lost Makkachin last year because of illness. And that made him too depressed to skate. So he got Mila, with a knee injury that stops her from competing and Yuri, who lost his grandfather recently, and came to Detroit, to continue to live.

...

"Good morning," Victor says, looking at the Japanese in his bed, who moans and winks in his direction.

"Oh, I thought it was a dream," Yuuri says, sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," he says, yawning. "Good Morning. Sorry for disturbing you. "

"Did you come from the airport to the bar?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Hm." Yuuri nods, sitting on the bed.

"So, Yuuri Katsuki. How about lunch today? "Victor asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I see you know who I am now." The Japanese respond, seriously.

"Yes," he replied. "And I remembered Sochi, two years ago."

"I apologize. I had received the news the night before of my dog's death and I ended up seeing an equal from outside the airport. "Yuuri explains, startling Victor. "Other than that I failed the free program."

Victor looks at him in surprise.

"And I'm sorry for Makkachin," he continues, lowering his face. "At least she was happy because he always had you by his side. While I, to follow my dream, I left him with my family for 5 years so that I could never be with him again ... "

Victor hugs Yuuri, who begins to cry. The Russian also shed tears, understanding to some extent his pain. The pain of loss. But Yuuri carries within himself another type of pain, which is even worse. The pain of repentance.

And then, to his surprise, the Japanese also hug him. And they stay like this until his stomach grumbles loudly, scaring them and making them laugh.

"If it's no problem, I accept the lunch invitation," Yuuri says, as they separate, red-faced.

 **...**

"Why did you just come to my bar to have 4 beers?"

"Oh."

"Yuuri?"

"I was not going because of the beers," Yuuri responds, red.

"So ..." Victor pauses, holding his breath. "Me?"

The Japanese just nodded, biting his lip.

"I like you."

"You know, when you kicked that drunk customer, I was already interested in you. But I did not remember Sochi. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I understand, "Yuuri says, smiling. "You can come with me at upcoming events, like my boyfriend, but only if you want."

"I'd love to, Yuuri!"

 **...**

 ** _Sochi 2019_**

"Yuuri! You won gold in Sochi! "

"I won."

"Now I can give you your birthday gift."

"Gift?"

"I know we started in a complicated way. But I do not regret having fallen in love with you because of a kick. "Victor pauses so both can laugh. "And over time, I've come to like you more and more. You complete me, Yuuri Katsuki, in a way that even I did not know I was missing. And thinking about it, I bought these alliances, because I wish from the bottom of my heart to formalize my relationship with you. So Yuuri Katsuki, do you want to marry me? "

"WHAT ?!" Yuuri asks, surprised at what he hears and sees him with a blue box in his hand.

"Ah ..."

"No, wait! Stay there! "Yuuri says, jumping out of bed and running back and forth with another little box, this time red in the hands, from the same store.

"I was going to ask you to marry her on your birthday. Since I want it too, "Yuuri says, his face completely red. "So ... that's my answer."

They embrace, and put the rings on their fingers. But…

 **~ x ~**

"But what?" Phichit asks, and Yuuri notices that all the customers were paying attention.

"No, Yuuri!" Victor whimpers, seeing his beloved erect the alliance with the current.

"Why do you think I wear it around the neck?" Yuuri asks, laughing.

"No ! He bought a ring that does not fit on your finger? "Phichit asks, holding his hand to his mouth.

"Yes," Yuuri says, seeing Mila on the floor, laughing so lound.

Phichit then notes that both Yuuri and Victor use alliances in the right hands, and the Russian uses two.

"But you said I didn't need to change!" Victor goes on complaining.

"Of course not, even if it does not fit on my finger, I can still have yours close to my heart," Yuuri says, making him embarrassed.

"Ah, enough, you idiot lovers! I'm going to tell the world this. "Phichit speaks, picking up the cell phone and taking a picture of the two with the rings. " **#YuuriKatsuki, #goldmedalist, #VictorNikiforov, # 5timeschampion, #engaged, #dorksinlove, #loveforafirstkick** "

 **...**

That year, Yuuri Katsuki wins gold in the Worlds and is already looking forward to starting a new phase of his life with his future husband.


End file.
